Plausible
by Dapphy Wane
Summary: Luego de tantas batallas enfrentadas, Percy y Annabeth tienen por fin un pequeño momento de paz en donde ambos disfrutan el placer de estar juntos.


_Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo_ y _Héroes del Olimpo_ no me pertenecen, ambas son del increíble autor: Rick Riordan.

* * *

"No estés lejos de mí un solo día, porque cómo,

porque, no sé decirlo, es largo el día,

y te estaré esperando como en las estaciones

cuando en alguna parte se durmieron los trenes.

No te vayas por una hora porque entonces,

en esa hora, se juntan las gotas del desvelo

y tal vez todo el humo que anda buscando casa

venga a matar aún mi corazón perdido.

Ay que no se quebrante tu silueta en la arena,

ay que no vuelen tus párpados en la ausencia:

no te vayas ni por un minuto, bienamado,

porque en ese minuto te habrás ido tan lejos

que yo cruzaré toda la tierra preguntando,

si volverás o si me dejarás agonizando".

En mi estomago millones de sensaciones se congregaron. Percy tenía ese efecto en mi, con tan solo pensar en el me fundía en un océano de sensaciones y emociones extremadamente hermosas.

Si digo que no necesito rozar su piel para inundarme de paz, miento.

Si digo que el no me completa, que las Furias me devoren.

Si digo que no sufro su ausencia, simplemente, que me ahogue.

Desgraciadamente vivo en un mundo lleno de peligros, si hoy estoy, es solo suerte. Si él esta, es solo suerte.

Se que el es un semidiós poderoso. En realidad, es el más poderoso después de Heracles, y eso solo quiere decir que pronto nuestra felicidad se verá interrumpida por algo, como siempre sucede.

Por eso, hoy le prometí que no me dejaría llevar por mis pensamientos, ser hija de Atenea no siempre es fácil. Puedo ver como mi mente se plantea los nuevos desafíos que podremos tener, siento como comienzo a idear planes, haciendo que todo encaje como un rompecabezas. Pero no. Rápidamente hago desaparecer esos pensamientos estratégicos… solo debo disfrutar el momento, solo debo disfrutarlo.

Percy se mueve tierna y delicadamente.

Él esta encima de mí, puedo sentir su peso, su respiración en mi abdomen. Emana una delicada brisa marina que hace que me funda mas de lo que estoy. Veo su alborotado pelo negro y con mi mano derecha lo toco delicadamente. Su torso esta desnudo, nada mas, pero eso es suficiente para que mi respiración se entrecorte. Es la cosa mas perfecta que han visto mis ojos, ni la deslumbrante arquitectura del Olimpo y la extraordinaria belleza de Afrodita juntas, pueden superar a Percy.

Entre sueños, el hijo del dios del mar gime armoniosamente, murmura algo y su mano busca la mía. Como acto reflejo se la ofrezco y hacemos contacto. Compruebo por millonésima vez que su temperatura siempre es la ideal para mi cuerpo.

Luego de horas que parecían minutos el despierta y me encuentra apreciando su hermosura. Sus ojos de un verde intenso hacen que necesite acercarme mas a el, aunque prácticamente, sea casi imposible. Pero hay algo que no es imposible. Hay una forma, en la que ambos disfrutamos tanto el uno del otro, que pasaríamos nuestras vidas así.

Si, y esa forma es uniendo nuestros labios. Por lo tanto, no quiero perder ni un minuto mas y me acerco delicadamente hacia su boca.

Percy sabe lo que pretendo. Se acerca… con su actitud pasiva, y me besa.

Al principio es solo un roce, pero luego ya no. Siento su aliento. Mi cuerpo por poco no resiste. Siento su sabor...

Millones de emociones hermosas me colapsan.

Apoya su brazo a mi lado, de manera tal que el queda absoluta y perfectamente sobre mí. Su otro brazo lo desliza por mi espalda.

Sin pensármelo dos veces coloco mis manos en su torso. Y cuando pienso que nada puede ser mas perfecto, mi novio abandona mis labios para luego, lentamente, darme un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios y decir dulcemente "Mi Annabeth, solo mía".

Sesos de Alga deja caer todo su peso sobre mi y apoyo mi mentón en su mata de pelo negro.

Con esas palabras todavía resonando en mis oídos, cierro los ojos.

Es inquietante saber que puedo decir que estamos en paz.

Pero no importa, al menos sabemos que si caemos, caeremos juntos.

Juntos, hasta el final.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Puedes dejar REVIEWS si quieres. Es mas, me encantaría.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
